Aw, You Do Love Me
by ChiioMajesty
Summary: /oneshot kaimei!/ Meiko seriously wonders what possesses her to tolerate this boy. Seriously, Kaito. Best friends for life?


**Disclaimer:** Aw, come on, everyone. We've been over this. ;_; I make no profit whatsoever from writing these for you freeloaders. Except friends~

 _ **Summary**_ : Meiko seriously wonders what possesses her to tolerate this boy. Seriously, Kaito. Best friends for life?

 _Author's Notes_ : It's about time I dedicated something to this couple. I appreciate their originality, so when I came across this "Friend Vs Best Friend" poem it reminded me of Kaito and Meiko somehow. :3 So I just went with it. I left some of the others out because I couldn't think of what to write with them. Though I wholeheartedly root for kaimei, I am truly an avid rinlen fan at heart, so be prepared for references to other couples.

*takes deep breath*

DEDICATED TO MY BIFFLE _**FERN**_. Also to my oneechan: **Zeiky**. Thank you for always being my forever buddies! I love you both to pieces! Also dedicated to all you kaimei fans out there!

 _Universe_ : Bwaha, the original Vocaloid universe, I guess? There's some references to P:V though, along with character tie-ins.

* * *

 **Aw, You Do Love Me**

 _ChiioMajesty_

 **FRIENDS:** Ask you nicely for your stuff.

 **BEST FRIENDS:** Just shout "GIMME" and snatch it from you.

The front door slammed, alerting everyone in the recreation room as a cheery voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Yoohoo, everyone~! I got ice cream!"

A horde of hungry teenagers corralled into the kitchen, pushing and shoving as they fought to reach the brunette first. They were pleasantly surprised to find her already scooping out the vanilla ice cream into bowls.

"Wow, Meiko! Thanks a bunch!" Miku exclaimed, hugging her.

Gakupo smoothed his hair, smiling, "It's ever so kind of you to continue shopping like this."

"Meiko-nee? Can I please have some?" Rin asked with her ever doeful eyes, her bow flapping in motion with her eager jumping. Len was right beside her giving her the same expression.

Meiko grinned kindly, "Why, of course you can." She scooped out two dollops for each bowl and prepared to give everyone their share until-

"ICE CREAM?! AW HELL YEAH! GIMME GIMME!"

A blue rush of wind bolted from the back door, diving and snatching the bowls from Meiko's hands. In the corner, they witnessed a hungry blue beast devouring bowl by bowl in the corner, his eyes flashing.

"Kaito!" Meiko stomped up to him with her hands on her hips, "You stop that right now! I'm tired of watching you hoard all the ice cream the moment I buy it! Now give back those bowls!"

She might as well have told him to jump off the nearest cliff because he was staring at her with exaggerated terror, clutching the bowls of ice cream to his chest protectively as if they were his own children.

"You won't take my babies!"

"Kaito!"

"Nope! Nuh uh, girl. Your food is my food, therefore I get to decide what to do with this ice cream." Immature as ever, he stuck out his tongue. He reached for the tub, and that was what broke the straw on the camel's back as Meiko unleashed her rage on him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Everyone witnessed as an angry Meiko began yanking at Kaito''s scarf and cutting off his air supply, all the while digging the heel of her boot against his spine.

"... Who's up for sherbets at the mall? My treat!" Gakupo announced awkwardly, trying to break the tension.

"Me! Me!" Rin, Len, and Miku crowded around him, following him out the door as a lively bunch, leaving Meiko still grappling Kaito for the tub.

* * *

 **FRIENDS:** Would bail you out of jail

 **BEST FRIENDS:** Would be sitting next to you, cackling, "DAMN! We screwed up!"

"This isn't funny."

Kaito cackled from the floor, "I think this is golden!"

Meiko momentarily stopped banging her head against the holding's cell wall to glare at the laughing teenage boy rolling all over the floor, clutching his stomach. "Kaito, seriously. Jail might not seem that bad for you because you got that macho man thing going on, but do you know how embarrassing this is for me?" At his amused face, she shouted, "I'm an idol! A female role model! Do you know how bad this looks?! I'm. A. Vocaloid!"

"What, and I'm not?" he shrugged carelessly, flexing his muscles luxuriously on the floor like a lazy cat. Then he grinned, snickering. "Maybe the cop didn't recognize us in our drunken stupor last night. After all, we were strip-dancing on top of a car after curfew."

"Oh, yes, Kaito. That must be it."she drawled sarcastically and went back to banging her head against the wall. "I knew we shouldn't have tried Haku's mixed drinks…"

"Aww, come on. It was pretty fun! I mean, we can safely assume that maybe, just maybe, the cop thought I was Nicholas Brendon while I was motorboating your giant ti-"

THWACK!

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY BOOBS DAMN YOU!" Meiko's high-pitched yell reverberated throughout the jail room, making the jailer raise a suspicious brow in their direction, adding to the girl's mortification as she apologetically mumbled and sat back down, her face mahogany red.

"Ow…" Kaito rubbed the forming bruise on his head, pouting at the fuming girl.

"A-Anyway, Nicholas Brendon got arrested for a completely different matter." Meiko scoffed, crossing her legs, "Totally not the guy you oughta be comparing yourself to."

Kaito's gaze flickered over to where Meiko was currently banging her head against the bench this time. He suppressed another round of laughter when he noticed she was doing more damage to the bench than she was doing to herself, given her brute strength and all. He jumped to his feet and dragged her away, coercing her to lounge on the floor with him despite her protests of not wanting to bear the shame.

"Relax, Mei-chan. You act like you're the first Vocaloid to be thrown in the slammer. Remember when someone tried to molest Rin in the mall and Len decided to maul the guy with the road roller?"

"...Well, that guy deserved it." Meiko shuddered at the memory, remembering how Len had screamed profanities at the guy, kicking and screaming all the way into the police car.

"That, he did." he sighed as he stretched his muscles and laid his head on her lap. "Well. I can only say one thing about this whole mess."

Not bothering to push him off, Meiko settled herself into a more comfortable position to stare up at the ceiling, exhausted from her stress, "And what's that?"

His expression twisted into his familiar cocky grin as he began cackling. "Damn! We screwed up big time!"

 _Ugh_. "Oh my god, Kaito… just… shut up."

* * *

 **FRIENDS** : Only know a few things about you

 **BEST FRIENDS** : Could write a very embarrassing biography about you

If there was one thing that came with being Vocaloids, it was interviews. The reporters of their city were always crowding the beloved idols. It wasn't because they were scandalous or showy; if anything, they wanted to dig up dirt on the famed singers. Their reputations were so spotless that the reporters were dying for a bone to be thrown in a scandalous area so they could be set apart from all the other news hits. They wanted the scoop on the Vocaloids, and they wanted it now.

Starting with the oldest members.

Meiko, however, never should've considered having Kaito over at her apartment when the city's shark reporter, Chiio, was sitting down to interview the fiery brunette. The majority of the interview had gone smoothly without a bump until Chiio asked, a pleasant smile on her face, "Meiko, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

The teenage girl knew, clearly, that this was a ploy to humanize the vocaloids and haul in younger fans out there. However, she wasn't as dumb as to tell the reporter a personally embarrassing story and so decided on a for something most would deem awkward, but not enough to ruin Meiko's spit-shined reputation. But before she could get a word in, Kaito suddenly zoomed in front of the camera, slinging a casual arm around her shoulders.

His borderline psychotic grin ate up half his face as he sang out merrily, "Oh, I can tell you all about that!"

"Really, now?" Chiio looked like she caught a big one. Time to reel him in.

"Yeah," Kaito nodded. "Did you know that Meiko once got so drunk at the bar she got into a brawl with all the regulars because they compared her popularity with Miku's?" He broke into a prideful grin, "I know because I was there. She was the last one standing. But then she collapsed, so I had to carry her home." He playfully nudged Meiko, oblivious to her eyebrow twitching, "Remember how mad Master got when he had to pay for the collateral damages?"

"My, my! I didn't know that!"

Meiko wearily buried her face his her hands, knowing there was no stopping him now that he was rattling off. _What possesses me to tolerate this boy? Good lord, I must be a masochist_ , she thought morbidly before glancing up at him to see him teasingly winking at her. Her face burned hotter than ever from morbid embarrassment. _Oh yeah, that's why._

* * *

 **FRIENDS:** Will be there for you when he breaks up with you

 **BEST FRIENDS:** Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days…"

Lightning crashed and thunder roared

Champion surfer, Shion Akaito sighed as he flung his keys on the kitchen table, rubbing his temples. He hadn't felt this wiped out since the last tsunami that hit the beach. He'd just recently broke up with Meiko on his part. In his defense, he just didn't think it was working out between them. He tried to let her down gently at the restaurant where they first met, and she seemed to understand (given that she looked like she was about ready to burst into tears). He hadn't enjoyed hurting her like that but it had to be done sooner or later.

A relationship would just get his way of pursuing his dream of becoming a national surfing champion.

"Man, it sure is pouring hard out there…" Akaito sighed, wandering past the window to grab a slice of chili pepper pie until the phone suddenly rang. Confused, he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Seven days…" The deathly yet eerily familiar voice sent cold chills running up and down his spine. Akaito could suddenly feel his face draining from color as he sloooowly backed up against a window….

...oblivious to a certain stony-faced boy clad in a scarf and white jacket pressed up against the glass with a phone in hand, carrying a bloody shovel. He broke into a predatory grin.

Akaito slowly turned around, his eyes went wide.

Screams echoed throughout the neighborhood that night.

* * *

 **FRIENDS:** Will help you up when you fall

 **BEST FRIENDS** : Will walk right past you and snort, "Walk much?"

On the way to Master's dinner party, Meiko tripped. On a pebble. Of all things.

Kaito merely whistled as he stepped over her, dramatically flipping his hair and grinning down at her.

"Walk much, girl? You gotta stop wearing those high heels. You look like an elephant wearing cinderblocks on your feet."

His casual gait quickly became a full-out sprint as Meiko took off her heels and charged after him in a hot pursuit. Their screaming could be heard for miles as she chased him over the hills, late for dinner as always.

* * *

 **FRIENDS:** Never ask anything to eat or drink  
 **BEST FRIENDS:** Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food

"Can I get you anything at all? You haven't visited in so long, Luka-chan."

Luka smiled from the coffee table, her white teeth shining, "Oh, please, Meiko-senpai. I'm fine. In fact, I should be on my way soon."

Then Kaito burst through the door, shoving his way through the house without asking permission to be let in. Her brown eyes watched as Kaito's face scrunched in distaste at Teto's music, which was pounding loudly behind closed doors, before shrugging and making a beeline towards her fridge.

Luka blinked. Did Kaito-senpai always barge in her apartment like this…? Meiko's roommate and her own cousin, Teto, never breathed a word about this before...

"What are you doing here? Don't you have practice or something?" Meiko growled, rounding the table with a huff. Her eyes narrowed as he continued rummaging through her fridge. "Uh, hello?"

"I heard you, Mei-chan." Kaito called over his shoulders.

Meiko rolled her eyes as she deftly nabbed the ramen before he could touch it, "Don't call me that."

Luka couldn't help smiling at their exchange as they continued to bicker. Watching Kaito raise the coffee beans over Meiko's head teasingly while she exasperatedly tried to reach for it made her giggle. They really did look like an old married couple.

"Relax. I think the name suits you, right, Megurine-chan?" He sent a wink her way, to which she bashfully nodded. She couldn't help it; her senpai was rather handsome after all. No wonder he was so popular with girls.

"Hmph." When Meiko's expression didn't change from her scowl, Kaito sighed heavily.

"I have to go back and practice with Len on this homo PV, so chill, will you? Feed your starving man."

Meiko shook her head as she sat down on one of the chairs to face him, watching him construct a mass mess of stacked sandwiches before practically scarfing them down. They had been best friends since Miku made her debut, but it always felt like it was longer. Meiko assumed she felt that way because he opened up to her rather quickly. Though he could seriously be a pain in the ass.

"Kaito, really, why are you even doing these yaoi PVs? I thought you hated being paired up with Len and Gakupo."

He shrugged, "It's only because I get to allow my true masculinity shine compared to Shota's." Then he grinned, "Jealous, Meiko? You'd rather have my hands running down your chest while singing suggestive lyrics to the camera?"

Water spewed everywhere as Meiko began coughing, wiping her mouth. Her face was so red.

"M-MORON! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Something was off. There was something off about his comment… some follow-up he's yet to make. It should be coming in three...two… one.

"Plus, I get all the fangirls hanging all over me. All the girls I want." he added with a devious grin. "The hottest ones get the front row seats to our showing. It's summer, so they'll be wearing little to nothing. Too nothing." His grin brightened, "They have nice legs, too. So that's a bonus in my sexy book."

Meiko felt a twinge of jealousy. Honestly! What was with it with men and their rampaging sexual drive? This guy would rub off on Len in the not so good way! She got so tired hearing men going on about Miku, and now she had to listen to her best friend continuously prattle about fangirls of all things?

Kaito must've seen the infuriated look on her face because he suddenly burst out laughing, holding his hands up in surrender in a joking manner. Tears of mirth sprang in his eyes as he shimmied past her to reach the cookie pantry.

Whipping around, she shot him a death glare, "You're such a perv, Kaito."

"I was only joking!" he winked at her, biting into a brownie, "Aw, you love me, and you know it."

"Unfortunately." She grumbled as she rubbed her temples. This earned another giggle from Luka and another round of laughter from Kaito as he finished up the last of his sandwiches and put the cookie jar back into the pantry. In a few swift moves she never thought he was capable of possessing, he waltzed out of the kitchen. With a final ruffle on her hair (and Luka's, respectively), he saluted and called out, "See you later, Mei-chan! Say 'hi' to that crazy Kasane girl for me!"

The corners of Luka's eyes crinkled as she smiled, wholeheartedly amused.

"He really does appear more comfortable around you, Meiko-senpai."

"Who, that guy? He's just taking advantage of my wonderful hospitality." Meiko huffed, shaking her head at the fridge door left ajar and promptly strolled over to close it for the blue-haired idiot. She was completely annoyed by the disarray of her hair and his obnoxious attitude. She went to offer Luka some tuna until her eyes fell on the currently empty fridge. Her shock skyrocketed when she realized the cookie jar was empty and that all the snacks were gone. She groaned as she shouted, certain that he could hear her, "KAITO! YOU ATE EVERYTHING! NOW I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING AGAIN!"

And she swore she could hear his laughter in the distance.

* * *

 **FRIENDS:** Borrow your stuff for a few days

 **BEST FRIENDS:** Loses your crap and tells you, "My bad… here's a tissue."

"Where is it?"

Kaito blinked, "Where's what?"

She frowned at him, "My new HoneyWorks CD."

He stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. "I borrowed that?"

Meiko felt the urge to bury her face in her hands again at her best friend's lack of memory. "Yes, Kaito. You borrowed it last week." She began tearing through his room in search of her CD. "You said you liked their songs on their newest album and asked to borrow my CD so you could download them to your Ipod. Remember? I gave it to you and haven't gotten it back since."

Realization dawned on the boy as he recognized the tale. He winced sheepishly as Meiko held her hand out expectantly. Then he laughed weakly, "Oh, _that_ CD."

"Yes, Kaito. _That_ CD." Meiko sarcastically repeated with a slight sashay of her hips. "Where is it?"

He cleared his throat and began edging towards the door. "Well, okay. You see, erm… about that… uh…"

She pulled herself erect as she stopped hauling through his mess of a bed. Shaking her head slowly, she forced a smile, "Don't tell me you lost it…"

He coughed. "Uh, yeah. I did. Sorry." As soon as her face darkened, he grabbed the nearest item… which happened to be a tissue. "My bad!" He frantically held up the item in her face. "Tissue? I'll be your shoulder to cry on if you want!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO CRY! KAITO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"HELP! MASTER, LEN, HELP MEEE!"

Crashing sounded throughout the house, along with shouting. From downstairs, Len glanced up from his book and sighed heavily, flipping a page. Beside him, Rin was cuddling up against him with a warm blanket around her shoulders.

"He'll never learn." He whispered to Rin before kissing her cheek.

* * *

 **FRIENDS** : Would knock on your front door

 **BEST FRIENDS** : Walk right in and say, "I'm home."

There were times in Meiko's life that she seriously wished she still hated Kaito enough to kick his ass until he reached the moon. Such times usually included when Kaito burst into her room and shouted, "LUCY, I'M HOME!"

She tried to ignore him as she pulled the pillow over her ears, pretending to be dead to the world. Really, he ought to stop eating ice cream first thing in the morning. But worse yet, he was always up and awake on Saturday mornings, badgering her to do this and that with him. Really, what self-respecting coworker of hers was up at that time of the morning? Sure, probably Master or even Gakupo would be up, but not Meiko. Therefore, she groggily concluded as she tried to roll over and muffle out his yells, he shouldn't be up. "Come on, drunkie! Up and 'em! You suffering from a major hangover again, or what?"

Oh, please. She wanted to growl. He knew she hadn't touched a bottle in months.

She growled as she threw the covers back, not aware that she was still wearing her skimpy pajamas, much to his embarrassment. She stomped over to her best friend, grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket, dragged him towards the window, pushed open the window and then threw the boy outside the house before slamming the window shut. She even made sure to close the red drapery before grumbling back on her way towards her bed. She threw the covers over her head and gladly welcomed the relative, dark peace of her room until:

"Wilma! WILMA! _WILMAAAAAA_!"

Damn that boy. Would it be bad of her to wish that she lived on the tenth floor instead of the first?

* * *

 **FRIENDS** : Don't let you do stupid things.

 **BEST FRIENDS** : Don't let you do stupid things alone.

Meiko scowled, looking directly ahead at the aisle.

"I gotta stop them."

Across the bench, the others gaped at her sudden statement.

"Wha-! Y-You can't stop a wedding right now, Meiko! They're exchanging vows!" Neru frantically whispered, gesturing to an unhappy Rin standing erect as the reluctant maid of honor. "She's already accepted his choice! The decision has been made!" Her eyes were downcast, refusing to acknowledge that the love of her life was choosing Miku instead of her. All because of a stupid misunderstanding, too!

"Len's making a mistake!" Meiko gritted her teeth, crinkling the invitation in her hand. She wanted to sweep poor Rin in a hug; she looked like she was about to cry. Her heart pounded like crazy. Her mind reeled. Her hands were getting clammy. And before you ask, no, she didn't want to become a bridesmaid because one, she hated the tealette's choice of stuffy dresses, and two, she didn't want to become a bridesmaid for a wedding she didn't even support!

"Come on, Meiko. For once, please be rational." Gumi begged beside her, trying to quell the brunette's quickly rising temper.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace…" The priest's words suddenly snapped something inside her head.

Well. Two words.

Without even thinking, Meiko suddenly stood on her feet and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I OBJECT!" Her statement echoed throughout the church, causing everyone, including Rin, Len, and Miku to gape at her in pure shock.

The bouquet fell out of Miku's hands.

"What… M-Meiko…?" Miku uttered.

Panting in exertion, she glared directly at them. She gritted her teeth and stood on the bench, pointing at Len accusingly.

"YOU IDIOT! RIN NEVER CHEATED ON YOU WITH MIKUO!" At his wide blue eyes, she continued, "SHE ONLY WENT OVER TO HIS HOUSE SEVERAL TIMES TO GIVE HIM ADVICE ON HOW TO PROPOSE TO MIKU! WHO ACTUALLY LOVES MIKUO! SHE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM GODDAMMIT!"

This revelation opened new eyes. Len gaped, staring at a blushing Rin. Miku stared at a nervous Mikuo, who looked like he wanted to get the hell out of the church.

Meiko was embarrassed beyond hell. Shit. She hadn't even put her makeup on this morning and felt like total shit. Worse yet, she was cramping like a jammed accordion. Oh, they'd better things see her way otherwise she'd dump the wedding cake out the window and-!

"I SECOND THAT! I HEREBY DECREE THAT THIS WEDDING IS SHIT! Y'ALL RAN OUT OF PUNCH!" Kaito stood up on the bench as well, raising his punch cup in defiance. At Meiko's slightly amused yet exasperated look, he hurriedly added, "ALSO! HERE'S EVIDENCE OF BUNNY-CHAN'S ACTIVITIES THESE PAST THREE MONTHS!" He held up a series of photos. "COURTESY OF KASANE TETO!"

A loud whoop from the left aisle signaled the magenta-haired girl waving at them with a recorder.

It was a good thing Kaito didn't want to be the man of honor, having sworn fealty as her "biffle" to never do things she wouldn't.

 _"After all, bros before hoes, am I right, Mei-chan? If you don't wanna dress down at the wedding, then neither will I!"_

 _"… Kaito. Len's your stepbrother. And by the way, I am not your 'bro."_

 _"Psssh. Potato, pohtato. Fine then, since you're so picky: chicks before dicks, am I right?"_

Meiko couldn't help smiling at the memory. By now, the church was in an uproar. So much for the caterer's efforts. The thought made her chuckle. Noticing this, Kaito grinned at Meiko, giving her a cheesy thumbs-up.

They'd crash this wedding together.

* * *

 **FRIENDS** : You have to tell them not to tell anyone

 **BEST FRIENDS** : Already know not to tell

"Kaito, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Mei-chan, what is it?"

"First of all, don't call me that—"

"Yeah, okay, sure."

"Seriously, Kaito, don't."

"Uh-huh."

"Kaito."

"Alright, I won't. Just tell me what's going on. You look stressed."

 _Pause_. **Sigh.**

"...Hey, Meiko? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

 _Sigh_. "I-I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Losing…"

Kaito arched a brow, scooting closer to her, "Losing? Care to enlighten me?" Meiko shook her head, staring at the sidewalk as they sat on the ledge.

"Scared of losing myself." Those soft words were enough make Kaito's eyes darken. Biting her lower lip, she turned to him, eyes welling up with worry. "What if I really hurt someone someday? What if I end up losing control of myself and I end up hurting the others or worse?"

"Meiko-"

"I mean, back then I seriously hated everyone for overshadowing me. Miku, Rin, Len… they're all so much younger than us, so they stole all the popularity straightaway with their singing. And I. I was jealous. I had such a bad temper back then, I-"

Kaito's eyes hardened, "Meiko, listen-"

"I don't want to turn back again. I don't want to hurt others. I don't want to turn to alcoholism again-"

"Meiko." At that, she finally snapped her head in his direction. He held her shoulders firmly, meeting her eyes before pulling her into a hug. Her eyes widened.

"Kai…"

"Meiko, don't worry about that anymore."

Immediately, she stiffened, "How can I not? I mean one slip up is all it takes, and then I'm back to that stupid, angry girl I was back then."

"Things are different this time 'round. You got me. I've got your back, Meiko." Kaito grunted, holding her tighter against the chilly wind. "You're doing fine. Hell, I'll even make sure you don't go under, alright? So chill."

... _silence._

Gradually, Meiko relaxed as she returned his embrace, closing her eyes.

"...Yeah. I get it. Thanks, Kaito."

He grinned, reaching up to stroke her hair.

"No problem we can't handle."

"Right." Meiko chuckled, then she hesitated, "And… Kaito?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The code of confidentiality. _Don't tell._ "

"I didn't even have to ask, huh?"

He simply held her closer, "You never do."

* * *

 **FRIENDS:** Are only through high school/college. (aka drinking buddies)

 **BEST FRIENDS:** Are for _life_.

Meiko never thought she'd see the day come when "Vocaloids" became old and things of the past. Their albums were collecting dust in the darkest parts of her closet. Everyone had gotten older. Wiser. Rin and Len had gotten married with everyone's blessing. Miku and Mikuo had recently gotten engaged. Gakupo decided to return to the solitary tradition of his samurai ways. Luka had opted to see the world, and her cousin Teto, decided to start a web page dedicated to yaoi comics. Her fiance, Ted supported her the entire way.

Everyone had moved on from their musical lives, but it would still remain a part of them forever. Still, it was hard letting go, knowing that they'd be apart now, unneeded when it came to making music and competing against each other for the top spot.

"So, what's this all about then?"

She'd never seen Kaito as nervous as this, all jittery and butterfingers. They were standing in front of a brightly lit and colorful fountain that sprayed water in the middle of the park.

Kaito took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket, getting on one knee.

Meiko's eyes widened.

 _Oh no, he wasn't going to-!_

"Marry me, Meiko." He told her seriously, his eyes not holding even a trace of jesting. "This time around, let's be together for life." Meiko stared at the ring sitting in its velvet case for a long time. He inhaled sharply, starting to get nervous at her lack of answer. His nervousness skyrocketed to full-blown panic when tears erupted from her eyes. He practically squawked. "Well, _jeez_ , sorry my asking makes you that morti-!" He was effectively silenced when she suddenly flung her arms around his neck, tearfully exclaiming yes over and over again.

He blushed.

"Hell, yes, you idiot!" She sobbed between happy cries. She held the ring against her chest, smiling. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Then he slowly grinned, over the moon. He couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest as he chuckled, hugging her back.

"...Aw, you do love me."

* * *

 **Author's notes:** And that's my dedicated oneshot to kaimei. Sorry if you're a mikulen fan and wanted to see the wedding happen. LOL at Kaito's punch line. XD Anyway, I love you Fern and Zeiky! You're my forever friends! **Review** and uh... I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I as did writing this.

 _Hugs and kisses,_

ChiioMajesty


End file.
